


Not our way

by Riyusama



Series: Mishima-Rizal Family AU [1]
Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: He didn't go to children's parties and he most definitely doesn't go to them when it's a Halloween costume party. But, maybe Josie and their son couldgentlypersuade him to come.





	Not our way

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody judge me for my weirdass OTP's
> 
> I wrote this solely and only for my pure entertainment and needs
> 
> If you want some "short" intro as to how this pairing came to be, feel free to read these:  
> [How the family came to be](http://riyusama.co.vu/post/163704847598/tumblrfrostbites-au-question-regarding-your-otp) and  
> [Josuya headcanons](http://riyusama.co.vu/post/163448175148/josie-and-kazuya)

Never in his life did Kazuya ever think that he would attend a children’s party. He didn’t or wasn’t even so much as allowed to attend such a thing when he was young. When his mother died and Heihachi, the bastard that he was, didn’t allow any such fun for him in the past, Kazuya knew next to nothing as to what to do on such an event.

“Honey, I knew this armor would look great on you!” Josie squealed in delight, fixing the dragon armor on him so it fit him perfectly and wouldn’t fall off.

“This is ridiculous. Why do we even have to attend this stupid party?” Kazuya grumble-whined yet again, he had better things to do than, attend this foolish event.

“Kazzy, don’t be like that.” Josie pouted as she stood up on her tip toes and give a quick and chaste little kiss on his lips. “Joshua’s thrilled that you’re going. He’s been looking forward to this all month.” She explained as she finished gearing him up. “And you’re done.”

“Alright, that I understand. But, Chinese Josie? We’re Japanese.” He argued one more time.

“Kazzy, me and Joshua are part Chinese.”

“Well, I’m not.”

“Yes you are now!” Josie retorted as she hugged her husband’s arm. “You’re married to me now my knight in shining armour.”

Kazuya rolled his eyes in false irritation, he was happy. His wife was too adorable for words.

“Mom! Dad!” Joshua ran to their room. The little boy was dressed in a traditional hanfu, the colours of purple and white on his clothes, accentuated by a crown to make him look all the more princely. “Why are you guys in armor!?” The little boy pouted.

“Mommy and Daddy are going to war Joshua!” Josie stated proudly, hands on her hips. She wore a purple quipao adorned by sampaguita patterns as behind her was a big fan, she still wore her gladiators heels. “The Empress and her Emperor must defend homeland.” She grinned.

Joshua rolled his eyes. “Mom you’re so lame.”

“I second that.” Kazuya agreed.

“Mou! You boys!” Josie said as she started to push Kazuya out so they could get going already. “I swear this family needs more of a woman’s touch!”

“We could always try for another one honey.” Kazuya replied this time with a grin.

Josie blushed hotly. “Kazuya, not in front of Joshua!” She shouted hitting her husband’s head for even so much as suggesting such a thing in front of their son.


End file.
